


逗猫禁止_炎客场合

by nori_0



Series: 火葬场送客啦 [15]
Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0
Summary: 猫咪paro当这些干员变成猫……?
Relationships: 葬炎 - Relationship
Series: 火葬场送客啦 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514729
Kudos: 18





	1. 黑猫会咬人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这只黑猫对博士似乎很有意见，对博士重拳出击  
> 猫薄荷，你值得拥有

天气好极了，一切如照常，说不上奇怪，但似乎少了点什么。  
啊，对，是那个每天以折磨他为乐的炎客。  
这家伙，去哪了。  
查看监控，炎客常去的地方都没有踪影。该不会被整合运动挖走了……不不不，想什么呢。  
“可颂，你有看到过炎客吗?”  
“德克萨斯，炎客去过你那边吗?”  
“布……”  
“没有见到，博士，他可能是出去兜风了。”布洛卡如是答到。  
应该，会回来的吧。  
手上抱着一大箱作战记录，他朝着训练室的方向走去，视线被纸箱挡得严严实实，完全没注意到脚边那条黑漆漆的东西。  
踩上去，似乎，软软的。一声凄惨的叫声传来，他才意识到那不是错觉，视线避开纸箱向下，看到一只黑色小猫正恶狠狠的盯着他，喉咙里发出咕噜噜的声音。  
“对不起呀小猫，我不是故意的，踩疼你了?”他蹲下身，把箱子放在一旁，伸手想摸猫咪的脑袋，手指被一口咬住，这次发出惨叫的是他自己。  
“我不记得基建里有人养猫……”他嘀咕着，拎着猫咪的后颈起来才发现它脖子上挂着一个识别器，显然出自罗德岛，“总之，先给你打一针疫苗。”说着，他把这坨黑漆漆的毛茸茸放在箱子上，一起抱起来。  
话说，它的眼睛颜色不同寻常，是亮橘色，看起来像玛瑙似的，晶莹剔透，在日光灯下瞳孔聚成一条细线。  
和谁好像有点像……算了，待会再说吧。

女孩们显然非常喜欢这只猫咪，她们的注意力完全不在作战录像上，而是挨个抱起猫咪“蹂躏”一番。  
陈捉住它的小腿，拉开一看，“啊，是公的。”  
“它好像害羞了，老陈，”星熊跟着摸了摸它的耳朵。  
“喵!”猫咪似乎听懂了，露出爪牙，不过以这样可爱的姿态，只会让更多人发出惊呼，“awsl”。  
最后，猫咪回到他手上和一开始差了一副模样，毛蓬松向四面八方竖起，尾巴没精打采地耷拉着。然而，看到他的一瞬间第一反应还是咬住他的手指。  
“啊!你松口!煤球!”  
刚刚扯下来，在打疫苗的时候再一次咬住了他。  
“看来它很喜欢你，博士。”闪灵轻拍猫咪的脊背，安抚它。  
“不知道是谁的猫咪，就这么跑出来了。”他捉着猫咪的爪子把它从手术台上拉起，但是抓不死，猫咪像一抔液体从他手中滑出。  
“养着也不是坏事，这本书或许能帮到你，”闪灵递给他一本书，封面上是“100种取悦主子的方法”。  
“认真的吗，我不会照顾小动物哎……”他随手翻了翻，图片里各种人猫和谐共处的场景怎么看都不像他和煤球。  
煤球，这倒是个好名字。  
“还有，”闪灵又塞给他一个小布袋子，“它要是还不乖，可以试试看这个。”  
他打开来，是一些碎的干叶片，“这是什么？”  
“奇招，但是不要经常用，对猫咪不好。”  
他只听进去奇招两个字，欢天喜地抱着猫咪走出医疗室。  
“煤球，不管你之前的主人是谁，找到他之前，你要和我好好相处，知道吗？”  
“喵。”黑猫甩着尾巴，压根不把他放在眼里，仿佛在说，呵呵。  
“真应该一开始就把你丢给闪灵....可恶，”他把猫咪安置在桌上，但是下一刻猫又跃回他的头顶，爪子在眼前晃来晃去，”那你乖一点，我还有事要做。“  
次啦，兜帽被爪子抓破，黑猫拽着破片在他背后荡来荡去，他叹了口气，伸手抱起猫咪，又是一爪挠在脸上。  
”只能用这招了……“他拿出布袋子，不过，这东西应该怎么用……在猫面前晃了晃，它立刻安静了下来，直勾勾地盯着袋子，尾巴有节奏的摇摆着。  
“你喜欢这个？”他试探性地问，猫咪居然乖乖凑到他手边，用耳朵蹭他的手掌心。这么看还有点可爱。见它变乖了，他收回袋子，猫咪乖乖坐在桌上，看着他办公。  
好像也不错。  
睡觉前，猫咪一溜烟窜到床上，黏在他被窝里不走了。  
“好吧，但是，不准伸爪子。”他说着，把小袋子放到床头柜里，枕在猫咪旁边，很快入睡了。猫轻手轻脚跃上床头柜，推开抽屉，叼着袋子溜出房间。  
它蹲在一个角落，三两下扯开袋子，叶片散落一地。它欢快地在叶片上翻滚，跌跌撞撞趴倒在地。  
博士大概怎么都不会想到这只猫是我吧，这个蠢货。我只要……装成猫的样子潜伏在他身边，等他不注意就变回人形杀了他。  
等等……怎么变回去……  
话说，我是怎么变成猫的……  
这些叶子，啊，好香。  
眼前出现了幻觉，一个跃动的影子一闪而过，它拔腿就追，啪地撞上一双靴子。不对，是一个人。  
它迷迷糊糊抬头一看，什么啊，是那个呆子天使。


	2. 送葬人捡到了猫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猫薄荷使用过度的后果——性奋过头

“这是谁的猫。”送葬人捉着它的后颈把它拎到面前，四目相对。  
离得太近了啊混蛋。  
“喵！喵呜！”  
“时间也不早了，只能先带你回宿舍。”送葬人就这样提着它的后颈，一路走到宿舍。  
幻觉比刚才还要强烈一些，它甚至有种自己在飞的错觉，直到被送葬人随手丢在地上。送葬人脱掉衣服，似乎没有立刻要睡的意思，坐在桌前打开箱子，拿出枪支。  
这家伙，大半夜去哪里了，已经是凌晨了吧。  
猫跳上桌，晕乎乎地险些没站稳。送葬人正在拆解武器，将零件逐个擦净，然后组装回去。猫蹲在旁边，边舔爪子边观察着。  
碎叶尝起来比闻起来还要诱人，它疯狂地搜索每一寸皮毛上的碎屑，直到把整个身子舔得干干净净。  
“我要睡了，”送葬人站起身，收起手提箱，看着猫咪，“和猫交谈还是第一次。”  
“喵，”噗，这是什么憨憨。  
“晚安。”送葬人关上灯，躺进被窝。  
不过，作为一个敏锐的执法者，送葬人半夜醒了，屋里不止他一个人。他没有着急开灯，手先摸到放在枕头下的手枪，坐起身。他侧头看到床的另一侧还卧着一个人，体格甚至超过了他。  
扯开被子，送葬人看到布着黑色晶状体的背部，一条毛茸茸的尾巴耷拉在床上。  
“……干员炎客？”  
那人似乎听到他的声音，转了个身，看来并没有睡着。  
“你是不是把空调开太高了，混蛋。”  
“25度，是正常温度。你为什么会在这里？”  
送葬人无意间触碰到炎客的脸颊，烫得不像话。  
“说来话长……借我两件衣服，”炎客坐起身，送葬人这才注意到他全身赤裸，而且……不止有尾巴，还有一对猫耳，这位拉特兰人受到了冲击，头一回觉得不知如何组织语言。耳朵不时抖动，尾巴看上去不是假的，看来这是真实发生的事情。  
送葬人打开灯，炎客刚好站起身，”喂！把灯关了！“  
”你这是……’发情‘了吗？”送葬人找不到更好的词来形容这幅场景。炎客正背对他站着，臀的曲线中有一些湿润的东西，还在不断增加。为了验证自己的观点，送葬人凑上去，伸手够炎客的性器，果然，已经是半勃起状态。  
“松手！”炎客回头恶狠狠盯着他，做一只猫的后遗症显现了出来，喉咙同时发出咕噜噜的声音，尾巴高速摇动。  
“虽然很想知道详情。”送葬人撩起炎客的尾巴，扒开臀仔细观察，“但是这里看上去很糟糕。”  
“我……自己知道，你放手，”炎客有点力不从心，变回人形倒是好事，不过现在这种情况，被送葬人看到属实棘手。他要怎么解释他自己都不清楚的事情，还是给一个只听得懂理论的零EQ蠢货。  
“我有解决方法，需要你配合我。”送葬人说着，自顾自开始实践起来。炎客能清晰地感受到湿热柔软的什么东西滑进臀缝，径直伸进后穴，他很快意识到那是送葬人的舌头。几乎是同时，送葬人的手包裹着前端缓缓摩擦。  
“唔！那里很脏的！”炎客嘴上不乐意，但被舌头触碰的瞬间，从心底发出了快乐的尖叫，理智压抑住这最后一点兽性。原来男人用后面也会这么舒服的吗，炎客感到一阵头晕目眩，快站不住了。  
“生殖腔内是非常干净的，不会有脏这一说。”送葬人停下动作，耐心解释道。  
“生殖腔……你在说什么……”  
“你的身体结构似乎发生了一些变化，你是雄性，但是，”送葬人说着，将手指刺进甬道，“变成猫之后，你获得了新的器官。”  
“唔！你在开玩笑吧……”炎客突然意识到，刚才送葬人抚摸的位置似乎更靠下，而不是肛……等等……不是菊花……那会是什么……  
“我对此十分感兴趣，干员炎客。”送葬人听上去比平时都要精神，他拉着炎客的腰，让他重新躺回床上，越过他的上半身，趴在炎客腿两侧观察他的身体。  
“看够了没……”炎客咬牙切齿道。  
显然看是不够的，送葬人索性用手指撑开入口，那是男性原本不会有的部位，而且比女性的阴道口还要狭窄一些，藏在阴茎之后的位置，看样子平时并不会这么明显，现在它正不断地张合，吐露汁水。手指不断增加，送葬人惊异于它能容纳的体积，而且仍能顺利搅动。  
“唔……”炎客用手臂挡着脸庞，他自己也搞不清这是什么感觉。毕竟这是身体上凭空多出一个部位。他压着喉咙里的呻吟，但直挺的柱体不会说谎。  
“看来这个部位和你的输精管是相联系的，刺激这里的同时依然会勃起。”  
这种时候居然还在认真想原理，这家伙……  
快点，插进来啊。  
炎客被自己一瞬间的想法吓了一跳，送葬人没有注意到他的情绪波动，依然在研究他的身体结构。炎客抬头望了一眼送葬人的裆部，隔着薄薄的睡衣甚至能感受到温度似的。  
“不过，你现在的体温非同寻常，干员……”送葬人说了一半，因为炎客扯开了他的睡裤和内裤，正虎视眈眈地看着他的性器。  
“你以为就你会玩这些把戏吗，送葬人，”赌气似的，炎客张口含住送葬人，送葬人僵住，炎客得意地笑了，含糊不清地说，“李也唔过如持嘛，送帐恩。”  
但送葬人很快调整过来，嘟囔着什么“猫的舌头原来真的有倒刺”，手依然没停下，炎客急了，用力吮吸着，试图让送葬人处于比他更难堪的状态。  
送葬人突然起身，器物啵的一声抽离，转了个方向，跪在炎客张开的双腿间。  
“你该不会……等等……”炎客措手不及，送葬人已经顶在了他柔软的小口上，轻轻一推，最粗的一部分不费力地进入其中。  
”果然，看上去虽然很细小，但是弹性足矣容纳成年男性的阴茎。”送葬人抬起炎客的双腿，好看清连结处的状况。他继续挺进，比刚才要吃力许多，他停下询问道，“是我太长了吗，似乎无法继续进入了。”  
炎客脸已经红透，咬着手腕不放。这家伙脸不红心不跳的在说些什么羞耻的东西，而且，这是什么感觉，要被撑破了。  
送葬人若有所思，伸手弹了一下炎客已经完全挺立的性器，炎客叫出声，松懈的瞬间，送葬人长驱直入，两人的身体贴合在了一起。  
”非常温暖，你的这里。”送葬人动了动，“比女性还要紧致许多。”  
“女人？你原来不是处……啊！别，别动……”炎客咬着唇，这种异物侵入的感觉太过陌生，他甚至有一丝恐惧，他能感受到送葬人的脉搏，而且巨物还在不断变大，仿佛顶入的不是穴道，而是喉咙，每一下都让他几乎窒息，但，不觉得痛苦，只有喷涌而出的快感，源源不断在下体积累。让他羞耻的不只是这一点，身体在送葬人身下弯折着，抽插声异常刺耳，扑哧作响。  
“你看上去很享受的样子。”送葬人不忘观察炎客的表情，他一副欲仙欲死的模样，脸上挂着泪水，毛茸茸的耳朵不断地抖动，腿间的尾巴完全被打湿，压在了送葬人腿下。炎客试图辩解，但每当张口都只能发出撩人的喘叫。  
“啊…啊…啊……嗯……哼嗯……”  
好大，操，而且这家伙为什么这么大力气，腰快支撑不住了。  
炎客泪眼模糊，感官被钝化，只有送葬人的存在如此清晰，不断敲打着他的理智。  
“请允许我。”  
频率逐渐加快，炎客先缴了械，精水如注喷出，送葬人依然没有停下来的意思，直立上身，托起炎客的背部，将性器滑进更深处，精液溅到炎客自己脸上，但他沉浸在高潮中，对此毫无察觉。身体几乎被折叠，像猫咪一样不断被拉伸仍能适应，双腿打成几乎平角，尾巴终于得到解放，首先盘上了送葬人的大腿。  
“啊！啊……不行……啊……又要……啊啊……喵呜！”炎客连忙捂住嘴。刚才，发出了什么声音。  
送葬人居然露出了笑容，不是略微扬起，而是完全绽放的笑容。交合越发激烈，床震颤着支呀作响，被子早就丢到了地上，炎客的爪子不知什么时候伸了出来，把身下的床单撕了个粉碎。  
”喵呃……咕…嗯…停……不要……”  
会怀孕的。炎客的潜意识突然这样说道。  
“不知道你是否会像雌性一样受孕，”送葬人似乎早就料到这一点。  
原来他是故意的！  
“拔，拔出去！”炎客扼住送葬人的喉咙威胁道。  
“你一开始同意配合我了，干员炎客，现在反悔来不及了。”  
“哈？我什么时候……”  
热流冲入炎客的身体，他瞬间昏厥过去。送葬人呼了口气，转身去浴室拿了条毛巾，回到卧室却发现床上不见人影，只剩下一只黑猫，呼呼大睡，脖子上挂着项圈。毛看上去脏兮兮的，湿透了的样子。


	3. 天使撒谎没有代价

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假孕play  
> 长着无辜脸蛋的人说谎是没有代价的

第二天，送葬人把猫咪还给了博士，还洗的干干净净。当然这个过程对炎客来说极其痛苦，他头一回发现洗澡是这么痛苦的事情。  
“你脖子没事吧，看上去被人抓了。”  
送葬人下意识拉高衣领，“是猫咪。”  
“我就知道，你大半夜溜走，还把所有的奇招都偷走了，坏猫咪。”  
看样子博士并不知道这只猫就是炎客，送葬人得出这样的结论。  
还是暂时不要告诉他，送葬人继续想道，“博士，注意休息，我先告辞了。”  
“哦，好，”博士的视线重新回到猫咪身上，“你是不是欺负送葬人了？”  
？？？？？炎客打出一串问号。  
“喵！”啪的一爪又抓在博士脸上。

博士重新从闪灵那得到了一袋“奇招”，猫咪总算暂时老实了些。  
炎客不知道袋子里的那些叶片是什么，但是他总忍不住想凑上去闻闻看。  
“炎客到底去哪了，都半个月过去了……”博士时不时会念叨起他的名字，每当这个时候，猫咪会高兴地跳到博士背上，安静地倚着。  
过了几天，送葬人突然出现在办公室，不易察觉地朝猫咪一笑，“博士，它好像胖了。”  
“可不是嘛，压得我肩好累。”  
“公证所派我执行任务，我可以带它兜兜风。”送葬人提议到。  
别别别。  
“那就太好了，送葬人，帮大忙了——”博士倒在桌上，不一会打起了呼。  
可恶。猫咪扭头看着送葬人，极不情愿地跳到他肩上。  
“干员炎客，你可能怀孕了。”  
“喵喵喵?”  
“我认识几个医生或许可以帮到你，”送葬人伸手揉揉猫咪的脑袋。在路人看来这一幕极其温馨。  
个鬼。炎客恨不得立刻变成人形捏扁这个天使。

到了诊所，炎客迫不及待地小跑跟上去，不过这地方看上去不太正规，送葬人居然还认识这种江湖大夫。

“我想私下和您谈谈，”送葬人把猫抱起，丢到门外，关上了门，炎客感到莫名其妙。  
他等得不耐烦了，从项圈里用舌头舔了些猫薄荷出来，步履渐渐迷乱。送葬人从诊所出来，捞起猫咪放在肩上。  
“干员炎客，我希望能将功补过，毕竟这是我一手造成的。”  
炎客显然并不知道送葬人的将功补过说的是什么，只是盘踞在送葬人肩上，有些昏昏欲睡。  
醒来的时候，他发现自己正趴在床上，变回了人的模样，恍惚间意识到自己似乎赤身裸体，被身后的人进进出出。  
“哈……唔…… 送葬人……医生说了什么”  
“他说你怀孕了。”  
“……什么??”炎客不敢相信自己的耳朵，“我以为你之前是在骗我!”  
“医生的判断不会有错，我不会骗你，干员炎客，”送葬人一挺腰杆，手扯住炎客的项圈，手指感触到一些渣屑，拿到眼前发现是碎叶，“你用了猫薄荷，你说谎了。”  
“你不也……嗯！衣冠禽兽，表面看上去冷冰冰的，我呸，”炎客吐了口口水，他还没有意识到问题所在，直到他感觉送葬人似乎顶在了不同寻常的位置，小腹产生一阵收缩，“喂，别弄那里！”  
炎客甚至不知道这是哪，或许是一间小旅馆，他环视四周，装修毫不起眼，看样子是单人房，单人床上叠着两个成年男人的身体有些勉强，稍不注意就会跌落。  
“这个过程或许不太好受，但我会尽量让它变得平滑。”  
过程，什么过程？炎客迷迷糊糊地想着。  
“我需要刺激你的生殖器，让它排出还没有成型的胎儿。”送葬人解答了他的疑惑，下一秒他剧烈地反抗着。送葬人拉起炎客的双臂，扯着他的身体，还在朝刚才的位置操进，和之前那次的深度不同，汁水在两人间飞溅，咕啾咕啾，似乎要顶破炎客的身体，比先前还要猛烈。  
“啊啊！停下…你会温柔一点吗！痛！”  
这正和送葬人的意思，这样的姿势让炎客无法挣脱，或许是嫌尾巴碍事，送葬人拉起尾巴卡在炎客的项圈里，视野没有任何阻碍，能看清湿漉漉的结合处媚肉被操出身体又翻回的样子。不光是下面，口腔里唾液收不住了，从嘴角滴落，润湿了炎客的胸口。他的略微泛棕的乳头比任何时候都滚圆，乳房圆润无比。  
送葬人的手转向他的胸部，手掌包裹住整个胸肌，甚至不用太多爱抚，居然渗出了些许乳汁。送葬人没想到一个小小的谎言能让炎客有这么大的反应。医生做了全面检查，发现炎客的身体也只是多出这一条通道而已，并没有雌性生殖器，更不用说怀孕。至于体重，大概是博士给炎客喂了太多甜食导致的。  
“啊啊……啊……操……呜……你在操哪里！啊！不要！会死的……”  
腔道剧烈收缩，但被强行扩张开，前端似乎顶在了并不存在的宫室上，炎客向前挣扎着，想逃离送葬人的巨物，但被送葬人扯着项圈拉了回来。  
“啊啊！求你……唔……喵……喵呜……喵！”送葬人还在不断刺激他的肉壁，他已经口齿不清，有什么滑动着向穴口，呼之欲出。炎客陷入巨大的恐慌之中，会是一个血淋淋的胎儿吗。  
“你一直喵喵地叫我也不知道你想要什么，炎客。”  
头一回被送葬人直接唤出名字，炎客有些恍惚，压在心底的话脱口而出，“轻点操。”  
送葬人哑口无言，不知如何回应，炎客几乎昏死过去，身体处在极度紧张的状态。释放的瞬间，他抽离身体，晶莹的液体一并涌出，炎客瘫软在床上，说不出话来。  
清洗的时候，并没有发现任何类似胎儿的痕迹。事实上，多出的入口奇迹般消失，猫耳不见了，毛茸茸的尾巴也蜕变为平常的那条硌手的家伙。  
“你，变回去了。”  
“啊，终于，”炎客有气无力道，吐了一口烟圈，“你怎么看上去很失望的样子。”  
“虽然不知道这是什么原理，但我更喜欢之前的样子。”送葬人说着，捉住他的尾巴扯了两下。  
“咳咳！”炎客呛到了，仰着身子，靠在浴缸边，“那还真是不好意思了。”

“炎客！你回来了！”博士张牙舞爪地跑过来，抱住了他。  
“嗯，”他有点不适应这种感觉。  
“我在执行任务的路上遇到了干员炎客，于是邀请他一起回来。”送葬人面不改色地撒着谎。  
“没事就好，”博士热泪盈眶，环顾四周，发现少了什么，“煤球呢？”  
炎客清了清嗓子，缓解尴尬，道，“跑丢了，你想要再给你捉一只回来。”  
“只有煤球是最好的呜呜呜，”博士抹着眼泪走开了。送葬人突然拉住炎客的衣领，让他转过头。  
“干什……”  
天使的嘴唇原来这么柔软。  
炎客盯着送葬人的眸子出神，他期望这个吻能长久一些，可惜只是蜻蜓点水。  
“他们说，这是恋人应该做的事情。”送葬人眨了眨眼，解释道。  
“恋人？我们是恋人吗？”  
“基于我们的身体接触，我认为姑且算。”  
“好吧，随你。话说，怀孕的事是你骗我的吧。喂!送葬人!你给我站住!”


End file.
